


Jumper

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-09-09
Updated: 2000-09-09
Packaged: 2019-05-15 01:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14781020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Abbey meets a broken hearted teen in a strange circumstance





	Jumper

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Jumper

by AJ

Disclaimer: Just a girl having fun.

Notes: This fic was produced within thirty minutes. Complete from idea, to finishing it. It has a serious subject matter, therefore I'm raiting it PG-15.

Summary: Abbey meets a broken hearted teen in a strange circumstance.

As Abbey left the restaurant, where she met with some old friends from back in the day, she observed a crowd gathering around the sidewalk of a building, all eyes pointed towards the sky.

Growing curious, Abbey turned her gaze to the direction of the rest of the eyes, until she could see what they could...

Someone was standing on a ledge of the very tall building.

Being the very outgoing, charismatic person that she is, Abbey made the decision to divulge her curiosity, as she found a police officer standing on the sidewalk, feverishly trying to get all patrons to back up, at least to the other side of the street.

"Officer, what's going on here?" She demanded of the young, good looking, kind-hearted soul standing before her in awe.

"There is someone up on the ledge of the building, ma'am. She says she is going to jump, but refuses to talk with anyone about it." Came an intimidated voice.

"Do you think it would be possible for me to go up there and talk with her?" Abbey asked as she got a warning glance from her detail, but waved it off.

"Well, ma'am, it's highly unorthodox, but I don't see how I could refuse the First Lady a request."

 ~~~

"I can hear your footsteps. If you are another police officer, coming to talk me down, give it up. I am not budging, except if it is off of this ledge, that way." The young teenage girl sounded, as she pointed in the opposite direction that the building stood.

"I'm not a police officer. Just a concerned mother. I'd like to help you if I could." Abbey cautiously approached.

"There is no way anyone can help me. I'm beyond help. This is the only way..."

"Killing yourself is not the answer, whatever your problems, death is never the answer." Abbey became dangerously close to the teen.

"Your voice sounds familiar. Why does your voice sound familiar?" The teen asked, not having looked back on Abbey once.

"My name is Abigail Bartlet." Abbey introduced herself as the head of the beautiful blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl turned to face her. "What's your name?"

"It doesn't matter, Mrs. President. I'm not going to be living on this earth much longer, for it to matter."

"It does matter. I told you my name, I think it only right that you tell me yours."

"Lydia. Lydia Hampton." The teen turned her body back around as tears began to fall from her eyes.

"Well, Lydia, it is nice to meet you. And please, call me Abbey."

"That's a first." Came Lydia.

"What would that be?" Abbey asked, interested in the answer.

"No one has ever said that it was nice to meet me. Never."

"Oh, come now. I'm sure your parents..."

"They hate me." Lydia cut Abbey off.

"I'm sure that is not true." Abbey took another step closer to the heart-broken female sitting on the ledge of the building.

"They have never ever told me that they love me. Never. I have never heard those words come from their mouths. Not towards me. For the rest of them, sure. But not me."

Abbey's heart broke as she listened to the little child she heard inside of the saddened teen soul in front of her. "Sometimes parents have a hard time showing their love. That doesn't mean..."

"They kicked me out of the house. They said they can't stand having someone live in their house that they don't love."

"If you are looking for a place to live, I'm sure I could dig a room up at the White House. Jed and I would be thrilled to have such a wonderful, charming young lady stay with us." Abbey took one more step closer to Lydia, now only one step away.

"I'm going to jump. You can't talk me out of it. I really am going to do it." Lydia broke out into a million tears.

"You can jump into my arms. I will catch you. In more than one way." Abbey took that last step, and rested a hand on the teen.

"Why is it that you are able to be so kind, so loving, so gentle, so everything everyone I've ever known has never been, to me, a complete stranger?"

"Step down off of that ledge, and I will tell you." Abbey held her hands out to Lydia.

Minutes were filled with nothing but silence, as Lydia stared up at the sky. Finally, she spoke up again. "You think there is a God up there?"

"No, I don't. I think he lives in the heart. Right here." Abbey placed a hand on her heart. "That's where he is. And I'm sure if you look, he's there for you too. Now come on, it's getting cold, let's go inside." Abbey smiled a very sincere smile.

Looking at the woman before her, wondering how exactly it could be that the First Lady of the United States could show such interest for Lydia's life, when no one else could, baffled Lydia. But what baffled her the most, was the fact that she found herself slowly climbing down from the ledge, to find herself into Abbey's arms.

THE END

  

  


End file.
